Lucky Guy
by ambergolds
Summary: But we can't be together, can't really be friends. We can't be lovers and we can't pretend. Oh that boy in your life, better make you his wife and he better believe he's a lucky guy. A one-shot song fic.


_**Summary: **__But we can't be together, c__an't really be friends. __We can't be lovers a__nd we can't pretend. __Oh that boy in your life, _ b_etter make you his wife a__nd he better believe he's a lucky guy. _  


_****______________****____________Song : Lucky Guy by David Choi _

_****____________A KC/Clare/ Eli one-shot_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the song Lucky Guy.**_

* * *

KC was coming from the basketball court after shooting some hoops. When he heard a very familiar giggle. Glancing up he saw his ex-girlfriend, Clare. She was trying to pin a flier to the bulletin board. But was getting interrupted by a boy with shaggy dark hair wearing black skinny jeans and a Dead Hand t-shirt. He had his arms wrapped around her and was giving her slow wet kisses alongside her neck.

"Eli, stop." Clare giggled as she tried wiggling out of Eli's arms. "I need to put these fliers up before sixth period starts." She checked her watch, "Which will be in ten minutes."

"Edwards, you should've put them up during lunch. You're starting to lag, Clare." Eli shook his head and tsk-tsk.

Clare crossed her arms, with a sly smile she replied. "I would have, but I was distracted by this cocky, green-eyed boy. Who loves to wear black. All he wanted to do was make-out with me."

"That asshole. I should go kick his ass." Eli smirked. He pulled Clare closer to him, "I'm sorry for what that dark and _sexy_green-eyed boy did_._ Let me make it up to you. I think two hours at our special place should suffice. Don't ya think?"

"And may I ask what we will be doing during those two hours?" Clare asked innocently.

"You know very well what we are going to do." Eli wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

KC couldn't help but roll his eyes, as the two were being lovey-dovey. He remembered being like that when he first dated Clare. But all that went downhill due to his own stupidity. He looked at Clare and couldn't help but smile. She wore a navy blue knit dress with a tan blazer. She looked so beautiful and don't get him started on those blue eyes. Those blue eyes were so enticing. He could just stare at them forever. The smile on KC's face quickly disappeared; he had no right to think of Clare in that way anymore.

He recalled the first time he met Clare Edwards. She had tripped while carrying a handful of books. Being the gentleman that he was, helped pick them up for her. When he laid eyes on the petite girl wearing the private school uniform, he knew that she was something special.

_**It's been so long since I've met someone**_  
_**That makes me feel this way**_  
_**Makes me smile, and that's hard to do**_  
_**I don't think it's something you realize you do**_

~ Flashback, Klare~

KC watched as Clare was engrossed in her book. The two were at the Dot to work on some homework. Well Clare was, KC was busy just staring at her. He watched as her eyes moved back and forth and her lips mouthed the words as she read. He wondered how her beautiful plump lips would feel against his. He knew the only way to find out was to ask her that important question. But he kept stalling being around Clare made him nervous.

_Man up, _he thought to himself. _You are KC Guthrie. Star basketball player and popular among the student body. But what if she finds out that I live in a group home and about my parents? Will she still want to be with me?_ KC scolded himself for thinking that. He knew Clare wouldn't care about that. She always looked for the good in people. He looked at Clare once again and noticed she was taking a sip of her hot coco. When she put her drink down she had some whipped cream on the tip of her nose. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of it.

"KC? Are you smiling?" Clare asked shocked. Ever since they became friends. Clare never once saw KC smile.

KC's smile vanished. "No." He replied quickly. He didn't like to smile because that meant you were happy, and KC knew he didn't deserve to be happy.

Clare grinned, "Yes you did. I saw you."

It took a lot of willpower for KC not to smile but he managed it. "That wasn't a smile. That was a..um- a"

"A smile." Clare replied.

"Can we just drop it and work on our homework?" KC asked.

Clare rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I have to say I like your smile."

The two niners gazed at each other and KC gulped, _this is now or never. The worse that could happen is if she says no._ "Clare? Can I ask you something?"

_**You make me feel**_  
_**Like I'm the only guy**_  
_**With you in the world**_

KC gazed into her eyes. The two were on the dance floor of Above the Dot. Even though the song being played was fast-paced. KC had his arms wrapped securely around Clare and the two were swaying slowly to their own beat of music. It felt like they were the only ones on the dance floor and all that mattered to KC was having Clare in his arms. He couldn't help but think he was the luckiest guy and nothing could ruin it.

_**But we can't be together**_  
_**Can't really be friends**_  
_**We can't be lovers**_  
_**And we can't pretend**_

He watched as Clare cried on Alli's shoulder. He couldn't believe that he hurt the only person that cared about him. He approached the two girls slowly. "Um, hi." He said weakly.

"What do you want KC?" Alli's voice was filled with venom.

His eyes focused on the broken girl in front of him. "Can we talk?"

Alli scoffed at him. "I don't think that is a good idea."

"At least let me explain."

Clare glanced up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Explain? Explain what? How I caught you and Jenna having sex and on my bed." She then pointed at his neck. "Explain to me how you got that on your neck."

KC touched the side of his neck where Jenna had left a hickey. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Can we forget this happened? I promise it won't happen again. I love you."

Clare shook her head, "I don't think I could do that. And I can't be with you anymore or be friends with you." As Clare spoke these words, KC could see the pain in her eyes.

"How long?" Clare said quietly gazing at the ground.

KC knew what she was referring to. "About a month."

_**Oh that boy in your life**_  
_**Better make you his wife**_  
_**And he better believe he's a lucky guy**_

"His name is Eli Goldsworthy." Drew replied as he and KC watched Clare and Eli kiss in the library.

KC heard about the new hearse driving junior. Things like he was obsessed with death and he kept dead puppies in the back of his car. KC seen him hanging around Clare and Drew's brother, Adam. It didn't surprise KC that Clare was friends with him. But what shocked him was Clare kissing him. He never expected Clare to fall for someone who was the total opposite of her.

When they pulled away KC noticed Clare blushing. Oh how he use to love her blush. He looked over at Eli and noticed the way he was looking at her. It was how KC use to look at her. Like she was the only thing that mattered.

He didn't know if Clare was dating him but if she was. This Eli guy better treat her right because there will be never be a girl like Clare Edwards

_**You wanted a song well here's one for you**_  
_**Nobody will know except for us two**_  
_**Don't ask me about it**_  
_**Cuz I won't tell the truth**_  
_**Just know that there's someone**_  
_**Thinking of you**_

They haven't talked for months and here he was standing on the front porch of Clare's house. He was about to turn away when the front door opened. "KC?"

_Fuck_. KC thought. He turned to look at Clare. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just-"

"Clare? What's going on?" Eli emerged from behind her. He saw KC and his face darkened. "What do you want Guthrie?"

Sensing trouble, Clare turned to look at the dark-haired boy. "Eli, can you give us a minute."

"Sure." Eli replied. He kissed her chastely before going back inside.

The two exes looked at each other. Waiting for the other to speak. "So you and Eli." KC said breaking the silence.

"KC, what are you doing here?" Clare repeated.

"I just want to give you this." He handed Clare a folded piece of paper.

Clare unfolded the paper and read it. When she looked up, Clare had tears in her eyes. "KC, I-"

"I told you I was going to write you one of these one day." KC smirked.

"That was when we were together."

"I just hoped that you and I-"

"I can't, I'm with Eli now. And you're with Jenna who is expecting."

There was that word again, _expecting. _KC hated that word with passion. He wished Jenna never came to Degrassi and he wouldn't have to deal with this problem. Before he found out he was going to be a father. He planned to break-up with Jenna and hoped to win Clare back. Clare was the only good thing that happened in his life. He knew she was Eli, but he would have done anything to have her back. Even if it included blackmailing Eli.

"There's no chance that we can get back together is there?"

Clare shook her head. "I'm sorry."

_**You make me feel**_  
_**Something I wish wasn't real at all**_

_**But we can't be together**_  
_**Can't really be friends**_  
_**We can't be lovers**_  
_**And we can't pretend**_  
_**Oh that boy in your life**_  
_**Better make you his wife**_  
_**And he better believe he's a lucky guy**_

_**You were never mine to begin with...**_

~Present time~

_"_So I was thinking this Friday-" Eli's voice had broke KC out of his past memories.

"You and I can go here." Eli pulled out two tickets from his back pocket.

Clare looked at them and her eyes lit up. "_My Chemical Romance?_ How? I thought those tickets were sold out."

_My Chemical Romance? _KC thought. He never would have figured Clare would like that type of music. He thought Clare was the type that listened to Christian music or Justin Bieber.

Eli smirked. "I know a guy." He placed his arms around Clare's waist.

Clare chuckled as she placed her arms on Eli's shoulders, "Your dad?"

Eli looked down embarrassed. "Yeah."

"I can't wait." Clare said. She leaned in and kissed Eli.

Eli Goldsworthy never knew when he came to Degrassi he would find the love of his life. And that girl happened to be Clare Edwards. He was surprised that Clare would go for someone like him and the same went for him.

He didn't know what he did to get a girl like Clare. All he knew that he was lucky that have Clare in his life. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

_**So we can't be together**_  
_**Can't really be friends**_  
_**We can't be lovers**_  
_**And we can't pretend**_

_**Oh that boy in your life**_  
_**Better make you his wife**_  
_**And he better believe he's a lucky guy**_

* * *

**_END_**

**_This was my first song one-shot fic. So did you guys like it? _**

**_On a side note, there will be a sequel to Senior Surprises. Keep an eye out for it._**

**_Leave a Review :) _**


End file.
